


Circus

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Circus, Derek hates the circus, Gen, Isaac is afraid of clowns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks the entire pack into going to the circus. Also, Isaac is afraid of clowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus

"We better not see any clowns."

Ever since he was a kid, Isaac had been terrified of clowns due to a bad experience when his parents took him and Camden to the circus. And now someone – thank you, Stiles – had somehow managed to talk the pack into going to see the show that was coming through town.

"What's wrong with clowns?" Scott asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Isaac answered quietly.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at his answer, but nobody pressed him for details.

"So, Derek, are you ready to get your circus to the actual one?" Stiles asked.

"No."


End file.
